


Precipice

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1114]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After wrapping up a case out of town, Tony gets sick. Gibbs takes care of him and finds out some secrets about Tony's past and his relationship with Senior that he wasn't expecting.





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/19/2002 for the word [precipice](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/19/precipice).
> 
> precipice  
> A very steep, perpendicular,or overhanging place; a cliff.  
> The brink of a hazardous situation.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. I only have 2 more 2017 prompts left to post. Want to get in on the action? You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> While stuck at a hotel in the middle of a storm, Tony gets sick, really sick. Hallucinations, flashbacks, old memories and hurts arise. Gibbs has to take care of him for a few days while Tony has a bad case of the flu.
> 
> But things keep going wrong. And it doesn't help that Tony lets loose a bit of his recent visit with his father go. Something that happened since  
> He was a child. Gibbs' knew of the mental, emotional and physical abuse DiNozxo senior took out on his son, but the sexual... That was new. Or, as it turned out, both old, and still VERY recent...
> 
> Basically a sickfic with Andy and plot up the wozoo.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Not sure if this is what Tardis was looking for, but hopefully she likes it anyway.

# 

Precipice

“Tony?” Gibbs knocked on the door worriedly. 

They were supposed to meet up for dinner to determine whether they were chancing the storm or staying at the hotel. Technically, they were supposed to head back immediately after they finished wrapping up the case, but a terrible windstorm had come up and by the time they finished wrapping up the case the main road back to DC was blocked by multiple downed trees. 

When Tony hadn’t shown for dinner, Gibbs had headed to his room to find out what was wrong. Tony wasn’t responding, though, and that worried Gibbs even more. Fortunately, they were at a hotel that still had actual locks on the door that he could pick.

He was glad that he didn’t have to bug McGee or get the manager to let himself into Tony’s room. He wasn’t glad when he found Tony asleep on the bed. Shaking Tony awake, Gibbs realized that something was really wrong with Tony.

Tony's skin felt clammy to the touch. He didn’t wake when Gibbs touched his forehead or when he shook his shoulder. Tony just moaned and rolled over. 

Gibbs got up and got a cool cloth for Tony’s forehead as it felt like Tony had a fever. By the time, he returned Tony was clearly hallucinating about his childhood. Gibbs wished he could wake him.

Tony’s childhood hadn’t been pleasant. He’d known that DiNozzo Sr. had mentally and physically abused the kid, but listening to Tony’s hallucinations, it became clear that he’d also sexually abused the kid. Gibbs had to leave before he injured himself out of frustration at what Senior had done to Tony.

It was a wonder that Tony had turned into the amazing agent he had. He wandered down to the kitchen and demanded some chicken noodle soup for Tony. By the time the hotel had procured some chicken noodle soup, Gibbs had calmed down enough to return to Tony’s room. 

Of course, he had to quickly set the bowl of soup down carefully on a random object to go help Tony, who appeared to have fallen out of bed. “Are you hurt?”

Tony nodded, but protested, “Aren’t we supposed to have dinner?”

Gibbs shook his head, “You missed that a long time ago, but I brought you some chicken noodle soup. Now, let’s get you back into bed and feed you some of that soup.” Gibbs knew that Tony wasn’t well and might actually be on the precipice of something much worse than his illness if all the suffering he went through as a child was finally coming to the surface.

Tony accepted Gibbs help back into bed and the soup. His body was slow to respond to his commands and he struggled to get the spoon to his lips. Gibbs helped him out with that too.

Of course, Tony was still a bit loopy due to the fever and his lucid moments were split with moments of hallucinations and other drugged like behavior. “Will you be my daddy,” and other astonishing phrases came out of his mouth during his less than lucid moments. Once, he even astonished Gibbs by attempting to seduce him despite being sick.

Something that Gibbs was sure Tony would regret once he healed up. Gibbs took care of him, doing his best to ease his pain both physically and mentally. The more that came out while Tony was sick, though, the more Gibbs knew they needed to talk once he was feeling better. 

Some of the hallucinations made it seem like Tony’s sexual abuse wasn’t just from when he was a child. Gibbs loved Tony and the idea that someone was continuing to hurt him, bothered Gibbs immensely. It wasn’t something that he could just let drop. 

Still it was many days before Tony was lucid enough that he could even bring it up. When Gibbs first tried to bring it up, Tony just crossed his arms and said, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Gibbs had backed off a bit, continuing to take care of Tony instead. He hoped that Tony would understand that Gibbs loved him without him actually saying the words and would trust him enough to explain what had happened. Of course, he didn’t expect the scenario Tony described when he finally managed to coax an explanation out of him.

The idea that Senior had disowned his son and refused to pay for his schooling was incredulous to him to begin with. That Tony had then found Senior looking for underage prostitutes and had ended up prostituting himself to his dad to pay for his schooling was disturbing on a level that Gibbs didn’t even know how to process. He didn’t blame Tony.

The kid had only been doing the best he could with a father that failed him. The idea that the only time Tony had with Senior these days was when the man showed up and tried to pay him for sex completely boggled Gibbs’ mind. No wonder Tony called himself Andy while he was hallucinating all of this.

Gibbs wouldn’t be surprised if Tony considered Andy to be a completely different person from him. He was sure that it was part of the way Tony separated himself from what had happened to him and was still happening to him, so that it didn’t hurt him and he could remain the strong tough cop at work. Gibbs had never doubted Tony’s undercover abilities, but now it made a disturbing amount of sense why Tony was so good at undercover. 

When Senior showed up at their hotel, Gibbs growled and chased him away. “Can’t you see that he’s sick and you want to sexually abuse him some more?”

“Whoa. What are you talking about? Has Tony been telling lies about me again?”

Gibbs wanted to punch Senior after Senior's response or at the very least thunk his head against the wall. No wonder Tony had been scared to tell him. He was sure no one had believed Tony over Senior. 

“Get out.” Gibbs growled.

“He’s my son. I can see him if I want to.”

“Out!” Gibbs ordered. They both heard a crash from the room and Gibbs hurried to see what had happened. Apparently, Tony had heard them fighting and had attempted to stop them, but his body still wasn’t completely cooperating and he’d run into one or another things on the way and ended up in a heap on the floor.

Gibbs snarled and dragged Senior, who had followed him in, out of the hotel room. “Stay the fuck away from him. He’s under my protection now and I’m not going to let you keep hurting him.”

Senior frowned, but knew he wouldn’t be able to overpower Gibbs, so he left, though not without shouting threats of taking Gibbs to court. Gibbs just shook his head and locked the hotel room door, before going over and helping Tony back into bed.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” 

“That you would protect me?”

Gibbs hadn’t realized that Tony had heard their conversation, but shook his head fondly at the man. “Of course, Tony. I’ll always protect you.” 

“What about Andy?”

“I’ll protect Andy, too. He’s a part of you.” Gibbs hugged Tony before pulling back and tucking him in. “Now, get some sleep.” Gibbs slid his hand up and down Tony’s arm and head to comfort him and help him sleep.

Of course, there had also been the times where things had gone a little amusingly wrong, like when Gibbs had helped Tony to the bathroom and had accidentally copped a feel when undoing Tony’s pants because Tony listed unexpectedly to the side. Tony had then tried to aim at the toilet, but accidentally copped his own feel back as he lost his balance and grasped at Gibbs pants to help him stay up.

Tony had taken a turn for the worse as well and Gibbs’ heart had clenched in his throat at the thought that he might lose Tony. He’d summoned a doctor, but the doctor had said that Gibbs was doing everything that should be done and that it was just a bad case of the flu. The doctor even suggested that Tony was almost over it if he was at the stage of it gets worse before it gets better. 

After the initial telling of the abuse Tony experienced, Gibbs got to know Andy a little better and he couldn’t help falling in love. He’d loved Tony for a long time, but Andy really made him feel needed and he couldn’t help trying to shower Andy with as much love and affection as the boy could take. He wouldn’t say that this experience caused a realization that they loved each other, but it did bring them closer together.

By the time Tony was well again and they were heading back to DC, they were making plans for the next day they had off and were even discussing Tony moving in with Gibbs. Gibbs still wasn’t sure about having sex with either Tony or Andy. He didn’t want to end up just being another person that sexually abused Tony. 

Plus, he wanted to wait until Tony was ready and understood that the sexual abuse was not the norm and should not be what he expected. Andy didn’t like it one bit. The little minx was horny all the time, like a teenager, and had a hard time understanding why he should wait instead of just having sex now.

Gibbs knew he had his work cut out for him if he was to stay strong in the face of Andy’s seductive powers, but he would do his best to make sure that Tony knew he was loved. He’d even curb the bastard at home for Tony as best as he could. He didn’t want Tony ever wondering if he really cared for him or if he was just using him for sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I managed to write and finish this story between last night and this morning. That means we now have 2 more days of stories, since I already had the next 2 completed. Hopefully I can finish the story for Monday this weekend. Wish me luck!
> 
> Monday's story if I get it finished will be the second to last prompt of my 2017 prompt collections and I will soon be starting to write 2018 prompts, so now's your chance to get prompts into my 2018 collection, instructions below, if you want to see me write something. I can't believe I'm finally finishing 2017 prompts. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
